SebaCiel
by nyxkere666
Summary: A Sebastian x Ciel love story. Has a lot of lemon, but also a lot of fluffy drama.
1. An Exploration

** Ciel Phantomhive knew he was in trouble from the moment he laid eyes on that demon. Those beautiful red eyes glowed with a fiery passion, those lips spoke of protection, and those arms that lifted him and carried him to safety on that horrible night...**

** Ciel Phantomhive had fallen for Sebastian Michaelis at first sight.**

** He never voiced this, of course. If anyone found out about him falling for another man, his reputation and life would surely be ruined. **

** So Ciel ignored his heart. He learned to control the butterflies in his stomach. He learned to control his emotions towards the demon. He learned to mask his love by harsh words and a firm judgement. He ignored his true feelings, afraid of what would happen if he told Sebastian.**

** The demon would most likely laugh in his face. Ciel was, after all, just a child. Maybe not mentally or maturely, but in appearence. Even now, as he turned fourteen, his face still looked like that of a child's. He grew a few inches taller over the last year, but was still considered short for his age. **

** Sebastian could never be attracted to him. Sebastian was graceful, professional, and very upright. The man seemed to ooze sex, yet Ciel had never even seen the man flirt or take interest in anyone. Unless you count the nun. Which Ciel tried hard not to. **

** Ciel sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. Sleep seemed to be a challange, even more so now that he had turned fourteen. He seemed to think of Sebastian constantly, even in his dreams. Dreams which were very...startling...**

** Ciel groaned and rolled over, trying to stop his brain from thinking anything at all. Yet every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sebastian. He had been having a more difficult time controlling himself around the man, too. He had began to trust him. That was always the first sign.**

** Ciel's bedroom door opened, creaking slightly. Ciel gulped and quickly closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat faster. **_**Damn it to Hell!**_

** Ciel tried to breath evenly as the man approached. Ciel gulped when he felt Sebastian lean down and touch his shoulder softly. He felt warm lips brush against his ear, and he shivered.**

** "I know you're not asleep, young master," the deep voice whispered. Ciel felt his face flush. Sebastian was so close...all he had to do was turn his head slightly, and he would...**

** "I can't sleep," Ciel finally replied. **

** "Is it the nightmares again?" Ciel shook his head, blushing. No, they weren't nightmares. They were the most amazing dreams...**

** Sebastian sighed and took off one of his gloves, pressing his hand against Ciel's cheek. Ciel's eyes popped open, and he gulped. **

** "Your face is rather warm, young master," Sebastian said slowly. "Are you coming down with a fever?"**

** "Y-yes," Ciel said quickly, playing along. "I think I caught it from...um...from Elizabeth the other day."**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked, pulling his hand away. "Liar," he said playfully. "It's not a fever, is it, master?"**

** Ciel blushed crimson and turned his face away. **_**Damn!**_** "No, it's not." **

** Sebastian smiled softly and sat down on the bed. He pulled his glove back on, looking down at Ciel. "You are getting to that age."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. "W-what!"**

** "Perhaps you're starting to notice Elizabeth, hm?"**

** "Notice? Her? You've got to be joking!"**

** "If not Elizabeth, then who, young master?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head. "She is the only girl around your age that you associate with. Who else could it be?"**

** "It's not a girl," Ciel snapped. His eyes widdened even further, realizing what he just admitted. **

** Sebastian blinked, surprised. "A male?"**

** Ciel blushed and groaned. "Damn it. Don't laugh at me."**

** "Young master, I would never laugh at you," Sebastian said softly, smiling. "Demons are very open creatures. We do not care about the gender. Might I ask who you've started noticing? Perhaps the prince?"**

** "Soma?" Ciel sputtered. "Are you mad? No, he's...older..."**

** "Older? Hmm...Agni, then?"**

** Ciel glared up at him. "Never in a million years."**

** Sebastian laughed lightly. "Alright, so it is not either of them. Then who, young master?"**

** Ciel blushed and looked away. "None of your business," he mumbled. "It's no one, really. Just forget it."**

** Sebastian tilted his head. "As you wish, young master. Now, about your sleeping habits...Warm milk doesn't seem to help..."**

** "I doubt anything could help," Ciel said, sighing. He looked back at Sebastian, and gasped.**

** The man had pulled off his tail coat and tie, and was now unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.**

** Ciel's face flushed pure red, and he couldn't help but stare at the man's neck.**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. His mouth slowly curled into a smirk. "My, my...is the young master blushing?"**

** Ciel's eyes widdened, and he turned his face away again. "N-no! It's just that...I've never seen you...Why are you taking off your clothes!"**

** "Seeing as everything else has failed, I was going to try something a little more...unprofessional," Sebastian answered. He pulled back the covers and crawled in, wrapping his arms around Ciel.**

** Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. "S-Sebastian! What..."**

** "Let's see if this helps, young master," Sebastian said. "Most humans enjoy cuddling, they find it much easier to fall asleep when they are being held."**

** "I-I don't think..."**

** Sebastian took off his gloves and placed a finger to Ciel's lips. "Shh. Just relax, my lord. Close your eyes."**

** Ciel gulped and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to breath evenly. After a few minutes, he began to relax. He drifted to sleep.**

* * *

** Ciel moaned, rubbing his hips against something. His hands fisted the cloth in front of him, and he opened his mouth, panting. **

** "Se...bastian," he whimpered, licking his lips. **

** "Young master?"**

** Ciel's eyes popped open, and he looked up. **

** "S-shit!" He exclaimed, pulling away quickly. He was...he had just...**

** "The wet dreams have started, have they?" Sebastian asked. "Well, you are at that age."**

** Ciel groaned and burried his face in his pillow. **

** Sebastian raised his head, looking down at his master. "Young master, there is no need to be embarrassed. You cannot blame yourself, you were asleep, after all. Please, turn back towards me."**

** Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Sorry."**

** "Master, there is nothing to be sorry about," Sebastian smiled. "...Except for your lie last night. Young master, you could have told me."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened, and he rolled back over, looking up at Sebastian. "T-told you what?"**

** Sebastian smiled kindly. "You didn't have to hide it from me, master. It is alright."**

** "W-what are you talking about?" Ciel sputtered.**

** "Your dreams, master. They're about me, aren't they?"**

** Ciel's eyes widdened even further. "N-no! Hell no! I would never - I'm not - "**

** "Then why were you moaning my name throughout the night, and asking for more?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking.**

** "I-I was dr-dreaming of...of cake!" Ciel tried.**

** Sebastian laughed softly. "Does cake always give you an erection, young master?"**

** Ciel's face reddened, and he looked down at himself. He gulped and turned away quickly.**

** Sebastian smiled and scooted closer to the boy. He leaned in and whispered seductively into the boy's ear. "Am I the cause of these dreams, master?"**

** Ciel shivered and felt his cock twitch. **_**Oh Gods, his voice!**_

** "I can't control what I dream!" Ciel snapped, trying to pull away. Sebastian quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, stopping him. He leaned in and licked along the boy's earlobe.**

** Ciel gasped and felt his hips thrust involuntarily. Sebastian chuckled softly.**

** "Has the young master taken care of himself before?" He asked, his hands slowly roaming down Ciel's body.**

** Ciel gulped. "Y-you mean, touch myself? No! I would never do something like that! That's just a weakness."**

** Sebastian hummed softly. "Never? But doesn't it get unbearable, master?"**

** Sebastian pressed against the boy, his mouth latching onto his neck. Ciel whimpered and felt his cock twitch again.**

** "S-stop that," he said weakly. **

** "You'll never do it, young master?" Sebastian whispered. **

** "Never," Ciel gasped.**

** "Then perhaps you'll allow me?" Sebastian slid his hand down further, wrapping it around Ciel's cock. **

** Ciel moaned loudly and thrust into his hand. He closed his eyes, his face flushed. "S-Sebastian...stop..."**

** Sebastian bit down softly on the boy's neck. "You don't want me to really stop, do you?" He stroked the boy slowly, firmly.**

** Ciel groaned and arched his back. "Yes...I...do..."**

** Suddenly, the pleasure stopped. Sebastian pulled his hand away. "If the young master wants me to stop, then I shall." He smirked.**

** Ciel growled. "W-What!"**

** "You told me to stop."**

** "B-But I...I didn't really mean...Damn it, Sebastian! Don't stop, please!"**

** Sebastian smiled and wrapped his hand around the boy's cock again. "You musn't tell me to stop when you do not really mean it, master." **

** Ciel moaned and thrust into the man's hand again. Sebastian leaned down and took the boy's nipple into his mouth.**

** Ciel yelped and his back arched in pleasure. "Sebastian!" **

** Sebastian growled and began kissing down the boy's stomach. "Perhaps the young master will enjoy this as well?" **

** He took Ciel deep into his mouth, sucking firmly.**

** Ciel's body arched clear off the bed. He yelped and moaned, completely consumed by the pleasure. His hands fisted Sebastian's hair, and his hips thrust into the man's mouth.**

** "Oh, Gods, oh Sebastian!" he moaned, his head tossing from side to side. **

** Sebastian pulled his mouth off, his eyes glowing red. "Come for me, Ciel." **

** Ciel's eyes widdened. **_**He said my name...**_

** He screamed, cumming into Sebastian's mouth. **

** Sebastian hummed and swallowed every drop, his tongue licking up the last from the tip.**

** He crawled back up to Ciel, wrapping his arms around the boy. **

** Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled him into a kiss. **

** Sebastian's eyes widdened in surprise. He smiled and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue mingle with the boy's slowly.**

** Ciel closed his eyes, clinging to the man. **_**My first kiss...**_

** He drifted off to sleep once again.**


	2. Of Choices and Love

**"Young master, it is time to wake up."**

** Ciel groaned in frustration and rolled over, burrying his head into his pillow. **

** "Master, don't be stubborn. Please, we must get you ready for the day. Lady Elizabeth will be coming over around noon."**

** "Tell her I'm ill," Ciel mumbled through his pillow. **

** Ciel felt the bed creek. A soft pair of lips pressed against his ear.**

** "Did my mouth ruin you this much, Ciel~?"**

** Ciel yelped and rolled away. He rolled too far and fell out of the bed. His head snapped up at the sound of laughter. **_**He's laughing!**_

** "Stop that this instant!" Ciel growled. He stood, rubbing his back. "It's not funny!"**

** "A little jumpy this morning, master?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head curiously. **

** Ciel blushed crimson and looked away quickly. "You never play fair, do you?"**

** Sebastian smiled softly. He walked around the bed, his eyes glowing. **

** Ciel gulped and backed away. Right into the corner. **_**Shit!**_

** "I thought playing fair bored you, master," Sebastian said slowly. He reached out and took the boy's chin in his hand. "Would you rather me play by the rules?"**

** Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. "And what rules would those be?" **_**Damn it, my voice shook!**_

** Sebastian smirked. "The rules of a butler, of course. Follow every order, polish the manor until everything sparkles, cook the meals to perfection, and protect the head of the estate. The rules say nothing about bedding the earl, does it?"**

** Ciel blushed and narrowed his eyes. "You didn't bed me, Sebastian."**

** "Oh? Then what would you call last night, master? Granted, we didn't do everything, but - "**

** "You were just doing your job," Ciel growled. "You are my butler. You are to serve me in every way."**

** "Serving and servicing are completely different, master."**

** "I think not," Ciel countered, smirking up at the demon. "You are to serve me in every way, Sebastian. Every single way. You were doing your job."**

** Sebastian leaned in, his lips inches from Ciel's. "And what about you, master? I served you well last night, did I not?"**

** Ciel blushed. "I suppose so," he mumbled. **

** Sebastian snorted softly. "Of course you wouldn't admit to liking it, would you?"**

** Ciel sighed. "Alright. What you did last night was..." **_**Amazing**_**. "Acceptable."**

** Sebastian smiled softly. "I think it was more than just acceptable. After all, you only reward me when I do a perfect job."**

** Ciel frowned. "Reward? I didn't reward you."**

** "You did, master."**

** "What was the reward, then?"**

** Sebastian leaned in, his breath ghosting over Ciel's lips. Ciel felt his heart skip another beat. **

** "You rewarded me with a kiss," Sebastian whispered. The hand holding the boy's cheek slowly fell away. Sebastian pulled back a little.**

** Ciel understood why. The man was giving him two choices. Ciel could escape the corner...or pull him close. Ciel took a deep breath and made his decision.**

** Ciel stepped out of the corner.**

** Sebastian sighed. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie, slipping back into butler mode.**

** "What would you care for this morning, young master?"**

** Ciel turned away from the man. He closed his eyes tightly.**

** "Nothing," he answered.**

** "Master, it wouldn't be wise to skip breakfast."**

** "I don't care," Ciel growled out. "Can you send a letter to Elizabeth, informing her that I am ill?"**

** "But you aren't ill, master."**

** "Just do it. Please."**

** Sebastian sighed and nodded. The boy only said please when he really wanted something.**

** "I will send a letter now, master. You're free to do whatever you like for the rest of the day."**

** Sebastian turned the handle, opening the door. **

** "Wait."**

** Sebastian turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the boy. "Yes, master?"**

** Ciel still faced away from the man. "Come here."**

** "Master, I must send the - "**

** "Please."**

** Sebastian tilted his head, closing the door slowly. He stepped behind the boy. "What is it, master?"**

** Ciel took a deep breath and turned around. He grabbed the man's tie and pulled him harshly. He lay his head on the man's shoulder, his arms akwardly wrapping around the man's back.**

** Sebastian stiffened, caught off guard by this show of affection. The boy hated hugs, yet...he was hugging him...**

** "Master," Sebastian whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly. **

** Ciel tensed, but didn't retreat. He hated hugs. Hugs meant getting close to people. Hugs meant trusting someone. Trusting someone was something Ciel had never done before.**

** Until now.**

** "Thank you," Ciel whispered softly. "Thank you for everything, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened.**

** Ciel pulled away and crawled back into bed. He hid underneath the blankets.**

** Sebastian stood there for a moment, completely shocked. The boy had...thanked him? He had actually...thanked him?**

** "You're wasting time, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian blinked. "Ah. Yes, of course, master. I will send the letter right away." Sebastian bowed even though the boy couldn't see it.**

** He stepped out of the boy's bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.**

** He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. A thought ran through his mind, a thought even more frightening than Hell itself.**

** He was falling in love.**


	3. A Little Game of Follow The Leader

** Ciel sat at his desk, going over some paperwork. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, his head pounding. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. The way it felt when Sebastian's mouth wrapped around his -**

** Ciel shook his head angrily, trying to clear his mind. If he started to think about that now, he would never get his paperwork finished.**

** Ciel groaned and reached for a book on his desk. Reading should take his mind off of it.**

** Two chapters later, he slammed the book down on the desk. Reading obviously wasn't helping the matter in the slightest.**

** Ciel sighed and let his hand travel down his body. He gripped himself through his trousers. He moaned, his eyes closing. **_**If I just take care of this quickly...**_

** Ciel unzipped and slid his hand inside. He gasped softly, his hand wrapping around himself. He licked his lips and pulled it out, stroking it quickly. He let his head fall back onto his chair, his mouth falling open. He panted, his hips thrusting in time to his strokes.**

** The door opened. "Master, I have your afternoon tea."**

** Ciel yelped. He sat up straight, pulling his hand away. **_**Damn it!**_

** Sebastian's eyes widdened, taking in the state of his master. The boy's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glazed, and he was breathing rather heavily.**

** Sebastian's lips slowly curved into a smirk. "Ah. It seems I have interupted."**

** Ciel blushed and turned his face away. "I was just dozing," he said quickly.**

** Sebastian chuckled. He stepped up to the desk and lay the tea cup in front of the boy. His eyes locked onto the boy's right hand.**

** "If you were just dozing..." He grabbed the boy's hand, bringing it to his nose. "Your hand wouldn't smell like sex."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened, and his ripped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"**

** Sebastian chuckled again. "Master, you could have called me."**

** "F-for what?"**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "If you are in need of release, I could take care of it for you."**

** Ciel blushed crimson and gulped. "T-that won't be nessisarry, Sebastian."**

** "Are you sure?" Sebastian leaned across the desk, putting his face inches away from the boy's. "Wouldn't my mouth be a better substitute for your hand?"**

** Ciel felt his cock twitch. "I-I can handle this on my own, Sebastian! I don't need any help!"**

** Sebastian sighed and pulled away. "If that is what you want, master." His eyes took in the boy's state again. He licked his lips. "Master?"**

** "What?" Ciel snapped.**

** "Would you mind if I watched?"**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. "W-What!"**

** "Would you mind if I watched?" Sebastian repeated slowly.**

** "Why would you - !"**

** "Come now, master, isn't that obvious? The idea of you masterbating to the thought of me is highly arousing."**

** Ciel's face went completely red. "I wasn't thinking about you!"**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then who were you thinking about, master?"**

** "N-none of your business!"**

** Sebastian chuckled. He slowly reached for his tie, pulling it off. "Then perhaps you'd like to watch me, master?"**

** "E-excuse me!?"**

** "The thought of doing this in front of you, master...well, as you can see - " Sebastian slowly rubbed himself through his trousers. "-its a big turn on."**

** Ciel watched as the man slowly unbuttoned his coat, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. **

** Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open and letting it slide sensuasly off of his body.**

** "What are you doing?" Ciel asked, his voice husky.**

** "I'm stripping," Sebastian replied. He watched as the boy's eyes took in his chest. "Do you like what you see, master?"**

** Ciel licked his lips. Sebastian smirked. He climbed onto the desk, scattering the paperwork.**

** "Sebastian, what the Hell are you doing!?"**

** Sebastian chuckled and looked down at the boy. Ciel blushed and quickly placed his hands over himself.**

** "Painful, isn't it?" Sebastian whispered. He slowly slid his hands up his chest to pinch and rub his nipples.**

** Ciel gulped, his eyes glued to the man.**

** "Why so shy, **_**Ciel**_**?" Sebastian whispered, his hands traveling down to the bulge in his trousers. He rubbed himself slowly, watching as the boy's eyes glaze over. "You weren't so shy last night, were you? Did you enjoy it? Did you like the feeling of my mouth wrapped around your aching cock?"**

** Ciel whimpered softly.**

** "Did it feel amazing when you came in my mouth?" Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down to his knees. He rubbed himself through his undergarments, moaning softly. "I can still taste your sweet cum, Ciel. I can still feel the warmth, the way it slid down my throat..."**

** Ciel licked his lips, his cock throbbing painfully. He let one hand wrap around himself slowly. **

** "Just thinking about last night gets me so hard, Ciel." Sebastian slowly slid his undergarments down, his cock springing up to rest against his stomach. **

** Ciel's eyes widdened. "You're...you're huge," he whispered.**

** Sebastian wrapped a hand around himself and moaned. "You made me so hard last night, Ciel. When you fell asleep, I had to take care of myself."**

** Ciel whimpered. The man had...had done this while he was asleep?**

** "I wanted so badly, Ciel," Sebastian whispered, spreading his thighs widder. "I wanted to take you last night. I wanted to feel your body squeeze me."**

** Ciel moaned and began to stroke himself again. **

** "Just thinking about how tight you would be," Sebastian moaned. "How warm...how you would moan and beg for more of my cock. I wanted to spread you completely open, and dive deep inside of you."**

** "Why didn't you?" Ciel asked. **

** "Would you have let me?"**

** Ciel looked up. "I...I don't know. It would hurt."**

** "Only for a moment," Sebastian said softly. "I would be gentle with you, Ciel. I would never do anything to hurt you."**

** "Can I...can I touch you?" Ciel blushed, closing his mouth quickly.**

** Sebastian smiled. "I would enjoy that very much, master."**

** Ciel gulped and reached his hand out, touching the man's chest softly. He let his fingers roll around the man's nipple.**

** Sebastian moaned and watched the boy hungrily. Ciel leaned in closer, closing his eyes. He wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked it.**

** Sebastian moaned loudly. "That feels so good, Ciel."**

** Ciel blushed and sucked on the other nipple. He pulled back, then latched onto the man's neck.**

** "Ah, yes," Sebastian panted, tilting his head to the side. Ciel moaned softly and turned the man's face toward him. He closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to the man's.**

** Sebastian whimpered, his free hand reaching up to rest on the back of the boy's neck.**

** Ciel deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly rolling against the man's.**

** Sebastian moaned into the boy's mouth, his hand picking up speed.**

** Ciel pulled away, panting. He kissed down the man's body, stopping just above his cock.**

** "Can I suck you?"**

** Sebastian moaned loudly. "Oh, Ciel, yes." Sebastian removed his hand, letting it grip the edge of the desk beneath him. **

** Ciel blushed and slowly licked along the shaft. Sebastian whimpered, his hands clenching the desk.**

** Ciel opened his mouth, lowering it slowly onto the man's thick cock. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat.**

** "Fuck," Sebastian gasped, his thighs tensing. "Ciel, your mouth...Oh..."**

** Ciel moaned around his mouthful. He reached down and began to stroke himself again. He sucked the man slowly, trying not to gag.**

** "Master," Sebastian panted. **

** Ciel pulled back. He looked up at the man.**

** "Master, please," Sebastian panted. "Let me touch you."**

** "Not yet," Ciel said. He blushed. "I...I want to make you cum first."**

** Sebastian moaned loudly. His arms gave way, and he fell back onto the desk. "Oh, fuck."**

** Ciel wrapped his mouth around the man again, sucking harder. An idea popped into his head.**

** "Sebastian?" Ciel pulled back, panting. Sebastian raised his head, looking down at the boy between his thighs. **

** "Yes, Ciel?"**

** "Is there a way we could...do this to each other? At the same time?"**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened. "There is."**

** "Can we?"**

** Sebastian smiled. "Of course, master. Anything you want to do, I'll do it. But...I think it would work out best if we were on your bed."**

** Ciel nodded and stood. He blushed and covered himself again.**

** "Master, there is no need to be shy." Sebastian reached down and pulled the boy's hands away. He leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear. "Besides, I like to know you get hard when thinking of me."**

** Ciel whimpered and pressed against the man. Sebastian chuckled and picked the boy up.**

** Ciel wrapped his legs around the man's waist, blushing. Sebastian licked his lips and slowly rolled his hips against the boy.**

** Ciel moaned and burried his face into the man's neck. Sebastian carried the boy into the bedroom, laying him down softly on his bed. He crawled onto the bed next to the boy.**

** "Master, can I undress you?"**

** Ciel blushed and nodded. Sebastian pulled off the boy's clothing. He sat up and let his eyes roam down the boy's body.**

** "You are beautiful, Ciel," he whispered.**

** Ciel gulped and looked away.**

** Sebastian turned his body around, his head now resting between the boy's thighs.**

** Ciel gulped and slowly took the man back into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked him slowly, his tongue running against the veins on the underside of the man's cock.**

** Sebastian moaned and wrapped his mouth around the boy, deep throating him with ease.**

** Ciel gasped and thrust his hips. He gagged and pulled away, coughing.**

** Sebastian pulled back. "Are you alright, Ciel?"**

** "Yeah," Ciel said, clearing his throat. "I've never done this before." He blushed, feeling like an idiot.**

** Sebastian smiled softly. "Please, Ciel, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter how experianced you are to me. Just having your mouth around me is enough to get me off."**

** Ciel blushed and took the man back into his mouth, sucking him harder. He slid his mouth down as far as was comfortable, then wrapped a hand around the rest he couldn't take in.**

** Sebastian gasped and thrust into the boy's mouth. Ciel gagged and growled.**

** "I'm sorry," Sebastian panted. "That was a reflex, master, I'm sorry."**

** Ciel rolled his eyes and started again, rubbing his hand up and down as his mouth sucked.**

** Sebastian licked along the boy's cock, then took it back into his mouth, sucking in long, slow strokes. He grabbed the boy's leg and pulled it up, bending it back to give him more room.**

** Ciel did the same to Sebastian's leg.**

** Sebastian smirked around the boy's cock, then let his hand fondle the boy's sac.**

** Ciel moaned and let go of Sebastian's cock, reaching to fondle the man's sac as well.**

** "A little game of follow the leader, master?" Sebastian pulled away, panting. "Do everything I do, alright?"**

** Ciel nodded his head, not wanting to take his mouth off. **

** Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his mouth around the boy again. He let his fingers slowly trail behind the boy's sac. He pushed between the boy's arse and let his fingers rub against the boy's entrance.**

** Ciel gasped and did the same to Sebastian, blushing fiercly. **

** Sebastian moaned and pressed his fingers against the boy, the tips slowly popping inside the ring of muscle.**

** Ciel whimpered and pushed his fingers inside, pushing them in a little deeper.**

** Sebastian chuckled around his mouthful and pushed his fingers deeper inside of Ciel as well.**

** Ciel's hips thrusted, and he moaned. He pulled his fingers out, then pushed them back in.**

** Sebastian smirked and pulled his fingers out, then thrust them in hard.**

** Ciel yelped. **

** "I found your sweet spot," Sebastian chuckled. He began to finger fuck the boy slowly, the tips of his fingers hitting the boy's spot each time.**

** Ciel moaned and whimpered, thrusting his fingers in and out of the man, trying to find his sweet spot as well. His fingers brushed against a small nub inside of the man, and Sebastian gasped.**

** "There!" Sebastian panted. Ciel pushed his fingers inside and brushed against the spot again. Sebastian moaned loudly. He sucked the boy harder, faster.**

** Ciel whimpered and did the same.**

** After a few more moments of this, Ciel felt his balls tighten.**

** "I'm gonna cum," he panted, his thighs tensing. "Sebastian..."**

** Sebastian moaned and sucked harder. He thrust his fingers deep inside the boy, then rubbed them fiercly against the boy's spot.**

** Ciel cried out, coming deep inside the man's mouth.**

** Sebastian moaned and swallowed, the taste of the boy sending him over the edge. **

** Ciel felt the man's cock throb, and he sucked hard. Sebastian came, moaning loudly. His thick cum shot inside the boy's throat.**

** Ciel pulled his mouth away and swallowed. He licked his lips. He leaned down and licked the last bit of cum off the man, then swallowed that as well.**

** "How does it taste, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, panting. "If you don't like it, you don't have to swallow it."**

** "I like it," Ciel answered. "A lot."**

** Sebastian chuckled. Ciel started to pull away. Sebastian grabbed him and held him still.**

** "We're not finished," he said. "Let's keep playing follow the leader."**

** Ciel gulped and felt his cock twitch. "O-okay."**

** Sebastian pulled the boy's legs open. He leaned down and spread the boy's arse, his tongue flicking against the boy's entrace.**

** Ciel yelped. "W-what are you doing?"**

** "This is called rimming, master," Sebastian answered. "You don't have to do the same to me if you don't want to."**

** Ciel blushed. He pushed the man's legs open, then let his tongue slowly flick against the man's entrance. He wasn't going to be a baby about it.**

** Sebastian moaned and thrust his tongue inside.**

** Ciel moaned. "Oh...fuck." He dipped his tongue inside the man as well, rolling it around.**

** Sebastian whimpered, his cock hardening again.**

** "Sebastian?"**

** Sebastian pulled away. "Yes, master?"**

** "Do you want to have sex?"**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to, Ciel?"**

** Ciel blushed and pulled away, crawling up to Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed him softly. "I want to try."**

** Sebastian nodded. "If you don't like it, I'll stop. I won't do anything you don't want me to do, Ciel."**

** Ciel gulped and kissed him again. "I know. I want to."**

** Sebastian smiled and kissed down the boy's neck. "Then lay back on the pillows and relax."**

** Ciel licked his lips and crawled back, laying his head down on the pillows. He spread his thighs, watching Sebastian.**

** Sebastian crawled onto his knees and positioned himself between the boy's thighs. He pressed against the boy slowly. He slid in a bit, then stilled.**

** Ciel winced. "Fuck, it hurts."**

** Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel tenderly. "I'm sorry, master. Do you want me to stop?"**

** Ciel shook his head. "No."**

** Sebastian pushed, sliding in a little further.**

** Ciel yelped and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, his nails digging into his back.**

** Sebastian moaned, his thighs tensing. He slid in all the way, panting.**

** "Can I move, master?"**

** Ciel nodded. Sebastian pulled out slowly, then thrust back in.**

** Ciel gasped and groaned. "Hurts!"**

** "I'll stop if you want me to."**

** "No, keep going," Ciel groaned.**

** Sebastian reached a hand between them and grabbed the boy's cock. He stroked it quickly, trying to relax the boy.**

** Ciel moaned and clenched around the man. He winced.**

** Sebastian slid out, then thrust back in again. He thrust in and out slowly at first, then a bit faster.**

** Ciel sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at the man.**

** White hot pleasure wracked Ciel's body. He yelped and arched his back. He moaned loudly, his nails digging into the man's shoulders.**

** "Sebastian!"**

** Sebastian moaned and thrust in again.**

** Ciel gasped and began to rock against the man, wanting more of that feeling. **

** Sebastian gripped the boy and stroked him in time to his thrusts.**

** Ciel let his hands run down the man's back, knedding the man's arse.**

** Sebastian moaned loudly and rolled his hips faster.**

** Ciel felt his balls tighten. "Sebastian...I'm gonna cum!"**

** Sebastian thrust in as hard as he could, hitting the boy's sweet spot each time. He stroked the boy faster, letting his thumb run along the tip.**

** Ciel gasped, his back arching. "S-Sebastian...!" He came, his cum shooting onto Sebastian's stomach and chest.**

** Sebastian moaned and burried himself completely inside the boy. "Ciel...oh, fuck!" He came deep inside the boy, filling him. He moaned and pulled out, falling down beside the boy.**

** Ciel groaned and rolled over, laying his head onto the man's chest. **

** Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close.**

** Ciel closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.**

** For once in his life, Ciel Phantomhive was happy. **


	4. Unwanted Intentions

** "Young master, there is a letter for you."**

** "The Queen?" Ciel sat up in bed, his eyes alert. **

** "I'm afraid not, master," Sebastian answered. He pulled the letter out of his coat pocket and handed it to the boy.**

** Ciel opened it. He frowned.**

** "What does it say, master?"**

** "'Earl Phantomhive, I would like to inform you of my ball this Saturday night. It would be a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you will attend. Alois Trancy.' Who is this Trancy?"**

** "I believe he is the son of the late Sir Trancy," Sebastian replied. "As the story goes, the young Trancy was thought to be dead for many years. They say that he suddenly appeared, claiming to be the son of Sir Trancy. The uncle demanded proof, and was invited into the estate. He found the manor exactly the way it was before the death of his brother."**

** "His age?" Ciel asked, yawning.**

** "I believe he is around the same age as you, master," Sebastian replied.**

** "Of course the brother would be suspicious," Ciel said. "A child popping up out of nowhere, claiming to be his brother's son..."**

** "That wasn't the only thing suspicious, master," Sebastian said.**

** Ciel frowned. "What else?"**

** A shadow passed over Sebastian's face, then vanished not a second later.**

** "The boy brought home a butler. A butler with yellow eyes."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. "Yellow? That's not a natural eyecolor..."**

** "Indeed, it is not," Sebastian agreed.**

** "Then the butler must be..." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Inhuman?"**

** "I have never met the butler, but I do agree that someone with yellow eyes is clearly not human."**

** "Could he be a demon?"**

** "There is only one way to tell, master," Sebastian said. "I would have to meet him."**

** Ciel nodded. "I thought as much." He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "But do we have to go to the ball?"**

** Sebastian smiled softly. "At least this time you won't be wearing a dress, master."**

** Ciel snorted. "I think I'd rather wear the dress than be seen at a ball."**

** Sebastian chuckled. "You did make a lovely girl, master."**

** Ciel's face reddened. "What!?"**

** Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, master. Nothing at all."**

** Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man. "You do know that I can order you to do anything, right?"**

** Sebastian leaned down, tilting his head. "Ah, but where would the fun be in that, Ciel?"**

** Ciel huffed. "Whatever." He yawned and stretched. He arched his back, spreading his legs invitingly. He looked up at Sebastian, his eyes sparkling. A coy smirk played on his lips.**

** "I'm cold, Sebastian," he said seductivly.**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He crawled onto the bed, pulling off his gloves with his teeth. "Allow me to warm you up, master."**

** "I don't have to dance, do I?"**

** "I see no reason to," Sebastian answered, leading the boy to a nearby table. **

** "Good," Ciel said, sitting down beside Sebastian. "Do you even know what this boy looks like?"**

** "I haven't the faintest clue, master."**

** Ciel sighed. "Great. How are we supposed to know who Alois Trancy is if we don't even know what he looks like?"**

** "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for attending this ball tonight!" **

** Ciel raised his head, his eyes locking onto a blonde boy at the center of the room. The boy wore a purple tail coat, a green vest, and...**

** "What the Hell are those?" Ciel asked, disgust written all over his face.**

** Sebastian chuckled. "I believe those would be women's shorts, master."**

** Ciel huffed, affronted by such an attire. "And I thought my dress looked bad."**

** Sebastian laughed lightly. "There are rumors that the boy is rather...open...with his sexuality."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "He is like us, master," Sebastian answered."**

** Ciel frowned, confused. "Like us?"**

** "He is a homosexual."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. "I'm not gay!"**

** Sebastian looked down at the boy, tilting his head. "If you're not gay, then why do you insist on my company every night?"**

** Ciel blushed. "I've never really thought of it that way."**

** Sebastian smiled softly. "You have no interest in females, do you, master?"**

** "I find them highly annoying," Ciel mumbled. **

** "Are you attracted to them?"**

** "Not really, no..."**

** "Then you are in fact gay, master."**

** Ciel frowned, thinking this over. "I suppose that makes sense."**

** Ciel looked back to the boy. His eyes locked onto a tall, dark figure at his side. It was a man dressed in a dark navy butler outfit...**

** He had yellow eyes.**

** "That's him!" Ciel whispered to Sebastian. "The butler!"**

** Sebastian looked over at the man. His eyes narrowed, his lips tilting down. "I see..."**

** "Is he a demon, then?"**

** "I would have to be close in order to tell," Sebastian said slowly. "I cannot smell him from here."**

** "Smell?"**

** "Demons carry a strong aroma that humans cannot smell."**

** "Oh. That's...odd."**

** Sebastian smirked. "To you it would be, master. There is no other other way of us knowing if someone is a demon, I'm afraid. We only go by smell."**

** "The eyes wouldn't have anything to do with it?"**

** "Not all demons have unnatural eyes color," Sebastian explained. "Most can alter the color to fool humans into believing we are one of them. For example, I alter my eyes to look a dark brown, when they are actually a blood red."**

** "I thought they were violet..."**

** "When I'm angry or stalking a prey, my eyes do glow a dark violet," Sebastian said. **

** "Would his? If he's a demon, I mean?"**

** "I would think so," Sebastian said. "Although, every demon is different."**

** "Why doesn't he change his eyes?"**

** "He might not have the ability."**

** Ciel watched as the blonde boy pranced around the room, shaking hands and laughing with his guests.**

** "I don't like him," Ciel mumbled. **

** "You haven't even talked to him yet, master."**

** "I'd rather not speak to him at all." Just then, the blonde boy turned his head, his eyes locking onto Ciel.**

** Ciel groaned. "Damn it! What am I, unlucky?"**

** Sebastian chuckled softly. He stood, bowing to his master. "I shall go get you something to drink now, my lord. Do you think you can handle the boy?"**

** "I'll have to, won't I?"**

** Sebastian smiled and reached down. He slowly ran his fingers along the back of the boy's hand. "I'll make it up to you, master."**

** Ciel blushed and moved his hand away. "You better."**

** Sebastian smiled and turned, leaving Ciel alone at the table.**

** Alois Trancy closed in on the table, his smile growing. "Ciel Phantomhive! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"**

** Ciel took a deep breath and plastured on his best fake smile. "You must be Alois Trancy. It is a pleasure to meet you." He stood, shaking hands with the blonde.**

** Alois laughed cheerfully. He grabbed a chair and sat down close to Ciel.**

** Too close.**

** Ciel cleared his throat, scooting his chair a few inches away. **

** "Are you enjoying the ball, Ciel?"**

** "It's beats sitting at home," Ciel said sweetly.**

** Alois laughed, his hand falling onto Ciel's.**

** Ciel flinched.**

** "You're so funny, Ciel!" Alois beamed, his hand closing over Ciel's slowly. "I like you."**

** Ciel gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to slap the Hell out of this boy. "You seem rather...amusing yourself, Alois. May I ask you a...ah...personal question?"**

** "Anything," Alois replied, smiling. **

** "Why are you wearing women's shorts?"**

** Alois raised his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I? They're comfortable, chic, and sexy!"**

** Ciel fought back his laughter. The boy honestly thought those wretched shorts were sexy?**

** "You don't like them?" Alois pouted, looking at Ciel with puppy-dog eyes.**

** Ciel smiled kindly. "I didn't say that. I was just asking why you were wearing them, that's all."**

** "So...you like them?"**

** "I think they're...very sexy."**

** Alois threw back his head and laughed cheerfully. Ciel clenched his fist below the table. **

** The blonde leaned in, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear.**

** "Would you like to see what I'm wearing underneath them, Ciel?"**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. **_**What the Hell!?**_

** "Your highness, it is rude to say such rash things to the young Phantomhive."**

** Ciel looked up. His heart skipped a beat.**

** The Trancy butler loomed over them, his eyes locked onto Ciel.**

** Ciel stared back into his eyes. They weren't yellow, really...They were golden. Liquid gold...**

** "I'm so sorry," Alois said quickly, letting go of Ciel's hand. "I wasn't thinking, Ciel. Please, forgive me."**

** Ciel blushed, breaking eye contact with the butler. He turned back towards the blonde. "Um...don't worry about it."**

** Alois smiled. "Are you sure?"**

** "Uh, yeah. It's fine, really."**

** "Ciel, I'd like you to meet my butler, Claude Faustus."**

** Ciel looked up at the butler, his face reddening. "H-hello." **_**What is wrong with me!?**_

** Claude looked down at him, an interest in his golden eyes.**

** "It is a pleasure to make your aquantence, Lord Phantomhive."**

** The man grabbed Ciel's hand, lifting it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on the top, his lips curling into a smile.**

** Ciel felt his heart pick up speed.**

** Alois rolled his eyes. "Claude's such a smooth talker, isn't he?"**

** Ciel gulped. "I-I guess."**

** "That's what I love about him," Alois continued. "He may seem cold and distant on the outside, but on the inside he's a fierce romantic."**

** Ciel pulled his hand away, blushing. "Really?"**

** Claude smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I wouldn't say I'm romantic. I'm...passionate about the things I find interesting."**

** "How passionate?" The question slipped out before Ciel could stop it. He blushed and mentally kicked himself.**

** Claude smirked. "Let's just say...I would do almost anything to **_**please**_**."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. **_**O-oh.**_

** "Is everything alright, master?"**

** Ciel blinked.**

** Sebastian bent down, placing a glass of wine in front of his master. His eyes locked onto Claude, never wavering.**

** "Is this your butler, Ciel?" Alois asked.**

** "I am," Sebastian answered. **

** "What's your name?"**

** "Sebastian Michaelis."**

** Claude's eyes narrowed. **

** Alois stood, stepping up to Sebastian. He leaned in, pressing his body against Sebastian's.**

** "You have beautiful eyes," Alois said seductivly.**

** Ciel cleared his throat loudly. "Please do not attempt to flirt with **_**my**_** butler," he growled.**

** Alois blinked, backing away. He looked from Sebastian to Ciel. He smiled slowly.**

** "So he's yours?"**

** "He's my butler, yes."**

** "Does he serve you, Ciel?"**

** "As I said, he is my butler. His job is to serve me. **_**Only**_** me."**

** Alois smirked. "I see...Is he any good?"**

** Ciel glared up at the blonde. He tilted his head, smirking as well. "He is the best. After all, he is one **_**Hell**_** of a butler."**

_**And lover**_**.**

** Alois laughed lightly. "My Claude is amazing, too. Claude, show him your tongue!"**

** Claude raised an eyebrow. "Your highness?"**

** "Show him your tongue," Alois hissed. "Now!"**

** Claude sighed and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. He bent it.**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. His face reddened. The tip of the man's tongue could touch the bottom of his chin!**

** "Bloody Hell," Ciel whispered. "That's...some trick."**

** Claude closed his mouth, smirking.**

** "See?" Alois laughed. "His tongue is brilliant!"**

** "Brilliant at what?" Ciel's eyes widdened. **_**I did not just ask that!**_

** Alois laughed. "At **_**licking**_**, of course!" He winked. **

** Ciel blushed and looked away. "Um..."**

** "Your highness, you are making the young Phantomhive uncomfortable," Claude said.**

** "Oops," Alois laughed. "Anyway! I should go talk to the other guests now. Don't leave without saying goodbye, Ciel!" Alois laughed cheerfully, spinning around. He pranced off to a circle of guests.**

** Claude bowed and followed after his master.**

** "What...the Hell just happened?" Ciel asked, blinking.**

** Sebastian sat down, his eyes still locked onto Claude. "It seems the Trancy butler is interested in you, master."**

** "Interested," Ciel repeated. "You mean...attracted?"**

** Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Master, I'd like for you to sip your glass of wine very slowly."**

** Ciel looked at his glass, then back at Sebastian. "Why?"**

** "I don't want to have to leave your side again tonight."**

** Ciel blinked. "Wait...are you jealous?"**

** Sebastian cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. He looked down at the table. "There is nothing to be jealous of, master. That butler is filthy."**

** Ciel smiled, watching Sebastian closely. "You **_**are**_** jealous!"**

** "I'd like to point out that you are as well, master."**

** Ciel blushed. "Jealous? How am I jealous?"**

** Sebastian smirked. "When that child got a bit too close, you claimed me as yours, did you not?"**

** Ciel looked away quickly. "You are mine. My butler, I mean. I wouldn't want some tramp dirtying my servant."**

** Sebastian chuckled. He leaned in closer, whispering into the boy's ear. "Only you can dirty me, right?"**

** Ciel blushed and pulled away quickly. "S-shut up!"**

** "Master, it's getting late. We should be heading home now."**

** "Alright. Get the carrage."**

** Sebastian bowed and left the ballroom, leaving Ciel alone at the table once again.**

** Ciel sighed and took another sip of his wine.**

** "Young Phantomhive?"**

** Ciel blinked, looking up. He blushed. "Faustus?"**

** "My master has asked me to give you a tour of the gardens before you leave," Claude said.**

** "He isn't going to give me the tour himself?"**

** "My master is talking over a plan with a few nobelmen. He asked me to escourt you, seeing as the plan is rather important to this estate."**

** "Oh," Ciel said. He stood, draining the rest of his glass in one gulp. "A tour sounds good, I suppose. It will have to be a short one, though. My butler is drawing the carrage right now."**

** Claude nodded. "Perhaps a light stroll through the small garden, then. Follow me."**

** Claude turned on his heel. Ciel followed. Claude opened a door at the back of the ballroom, stepping outside into the cool night air.**

** "This is the smallest garden on the estate," Claude explained. "It may not look like much. My master has tried to make it as elegant as possible, given it's size."**

** "It's lovely, I guess," Ciel said. He looked around, his eyes noticing the different colored roses. "I'm not much of a plant person."**

** "Does the Phantohive manor not have a garden?"**

** "It does, but I never really care for it," Ciel answered. "My gardener sees to it."**

** Claude steered Ciel further into the Garden. He opened a small gate and led him into a gazebo.**

** "This is one of my master's favorite hiding places," Claude said, closing the gate behind Ciel. "He sits out here whenever he needs to clear his head. The bushes give him privacy."**

** Ciel walked around the gazebo, trying to see through the tall bushes. "You can't even see the gazebo for all these bushes."**

** "That's the point," Claude said. "My master may be a socialite, but even socialites need their alone time."**

** Ciel nodded. "Makes sense. So...right now, no one can see us?"**

** Claude smiled. "No one."**

** Ciel gulped. He didn't like this gazebo. He didn't like it at all.**

** "Can I see the rest of the garden?" Ciel turned. He gasped. Claude stood right in front of him, blocking the exist.**

** "Is something the matter, young Phantomhive?"**

** "You startled me," Ciel said, backing away. **

** "I appologize," Claude said slowly. He followed the boy, backing him even further into the corner. "This gazebo wasn't made to fit more than one person."**

** "I noticed," Ciel said. His back hit the side of the gazebo. Dead end.**

** "Are you cold, Phantomhive?"**

** "Huh?"**

** "You have goosebumps." Claude reached his hand out, running his fingers up the boy's arm. **

** Ciel gulped, pulling his arm away. "It's a b-bit chilly."**

** "Would you care for my coat?" Claude took off his coat slowly, throwing it onto the gazebo seat.**

** "I-I think we should head back inside," Ciel said quickly. "Sebastian might have the carrage ready now."**

** "My master will handle him," Claude said, leaning in closer. "He'll let your butler know you're taking a little tour before you leave."**

** "It's getting late," Ciel insisted. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning, I need to be in bed early."**

** "A few minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?" Claude whispered. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear. "I'd like to get to know you a little more, Ciel Phantomhive."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. **_**Oh, shit.**_

** "We don't really have time for that now," Ciel said firmly. "But perhaps I could visit again?"**

** Claude chuckled. "Why waste such a beautiful night?"**

** Ciel gulped. "You could give me another tour next time?"**

** Claude shook his head. "I don't think so, young Phantomhive." He grabbed Ciel's chin, tilting it towards him. He leaned down, pressing his lips softly against the boy's.**

** Ciel's eyes widdened. His heart pounded. **_**What the Hell do I do!?**_

** Ciel pulled away, turning his head.**

** Claude chuckled and leaned down, latching onto the boy's neck.**

** Ciel gasped and shivered. He felt his cock twitch in interest. **_**Oh, no. This is not good, not good!**_

** "C-Claude, please," Ciel panted. "Stop."**

** "You don't want me to stop, do you, Phantomhive?" Claude reached down, his fingers unbuttoning the boy's trousers.**

** Ciel gulped, his body reacting to Claude's touch. "Yes, I do. Stop. Now."**

** Claude licked along the boy's ear. "No."**

** Ciel shivered again.**

** Claude pressed his body against Ciel's pinning him down. His tongue licked down the boy's neck.**

** "You taste delisious, Phantomhive. I wonder how your mouth would taste..." He tilted the boy's head, leaning in. He pressed his mouth against Ciel's again, pushing his tongue inside.**

** Ciel gasped. Then moaned. He felt his arms wrap around the man's neck, pulling him closer. He kissed the man hungrily. **_**What the Hell am I doing!?**_

** Claude pulled away, his eyes glowing a dark violet. "You are a good kisser, Phantomhive," he whispered. "Tell me...did Sebastian teach you?"**

_**Sebastian...?**_

** "Claude..."**

** "How far did you go, Phantomhive?" Claude unbuttoned the boy's shirt, leaning down to place soft kisses along his chest. "Did you let Sebastian touch you? Kiss you? **_**Take you**_**?"**

_**Sebastian...**_

** "Was he gentle, Phantomhive?" Claude flicked his tongue against the boy's nipple. Ciel gasped. "Did he worship your body, the way it needs to be worshipped?"**

_**Sebastian.**_

** "Was he slow and steady? Did he please you? Truly please you? Or were you still unsatisfied after he was through?"**

_**Sebastian!**_

** "Claude?" Ciel panted. Claude looked up, smiling.**

** "Yes?"**

** "Can you take off my eyepatch?" Ciel asked, licking his lips. "I want to see you clearly."**

** Claude smiled and reached behind Ciel's head. He grabbed the string and pulled, letting the eyepatch fall to the ground.**

** "Your contract," Claude whispered, looking into Ciel's eyes. "I admit, it is rather beautiful, but...I think my mark would suit you much better, don't you?" Claude held up his hand, showing Ciel his contract mark. "What do you think, Phantomhive?"**

** "I think..." Ciel said slowly. He clenched his fist at his side. "I think you should kiss me again, Claude."**

** Claude smiled. "Yes...your highness." Claude leaned in, pressing his lips to the boy's. Ciel opened his mouth, letting the man's tongue inside.**

_**This is the last kiss you'll ever get from me, bastard!**_

** Ciel bit down hard on the man's tongue. He swung his fist, slamming it into the man's stomach.**

** Claude gasped, ripping his mouth away. He doubled over, grabbing his stomach.**

** "Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. "Sebastian!"**

** Claude growled. He turned his head, spitting out blood. "That was a bad idea, brat," he hissed. He grabbed Ciel's hair, pulling it harshly.**

** Ciel yelped, his head forced back. Claude latched onto the boy's neck, biting down.**

** Ciel gasped, struggling. "Let go of me!"**

** "You were enjoying this, Phantomhive," Claude growled. "You can't deny it!"**

** "Now I understand what Alois meant when he said you were a smooth talker!"**

** Claude chuckled. "Did your Sebastian tell you about demons, Phantomhive? Every demon is different. For example, I have the ability to hipnotize and woo any human that I please."**

** "Yeah, I noticed!" Ciel growled. "Get off of me! Sebastian!"**

** Claude hissed and covered the boy's mouth with his hand. Ciel yelped and bit down on the hand, drawing blood.**

** Claude winced and pulled his hand away.**

** "I don't want this!" Ciel said firmly.**

** "You do, Phantomhive," Claude countered. "Don't try to lie! You want me, your body proves that! Why not just give in to pleasure, Ciel?"**

** "I'll never give in to you," Ciel growled. "The only man I want is Sebastian!"**

** "Your precious Sebastian isn't even a man! He's a **_**demon**_**!"**

** "I don't care!" Ciel exclaimed. He struggled in Claude's grip.**

** "Are you afraid of hurting him, Ciel?" Claude asked, smirking. "Is that why you won't give in? He's a demon, Ciel! The only thing he wants from you is your soul!"**

** "Oh, and you don't?"**

** Claude chuckled. "Good point, Ciel, good point. But that's not all I'm after. It's true, I want your soul. But I also want you. All of you. I am willing to stand by your side, to **_**wait**_**. I will only devour your soul when you see fit, and I would never do anything against your wishes."**

** "What you're doing now is against my wishes!"**

** "I am only doing this to make you see sense. How long do you think Sebastian will wait, hmm? He'll get hungry, Ciel. He'll get tired of waiting. He'll leave you for another contract, one that will take much less time than you."**

** Ciel felt his stomach clench.**

** "He can easily move on to another," Claude continued. "He'll leave you broken, and feel **_**nothing**_**. All you are is another meal."**

** Ciel closed his eyes, trying to fight away the emotions suddenly welling inside him. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.**

_**He's right.**_

** "Why?" Claude whispered. "**_**Why**_**?"**

_**"I love him!"**_

** Claude laughed. "You love him? That's why you stay?"**

** "Yes," Ciel whimpered, his voice breaking. "I love him. And I know, I know that I'm nothing to him. But I don't care! I love him. I...I love him..."**

** "He doesn't love you, Ciel," Claude whispered. "He doesn't love you."**

** "I don't care," Ciel cried.**

** "Forget about him. Let **_**me**_** serve you, your highness."**

** "I am **_**not**_** your highness!" Ciel snapped. "I will **_**never**_** be your highness! Never!"**

** "I ask again, Ciel. How long will Sebastian wait?"**

** "I will wait forever, if that is what it takes."**

** Ciel gasped. Claude's eyes widdened. He let go of Ciel and turned around.**

** Sebastian jumped. His hand wrapped around Claude's neck, pinning him against the gazebo. He squeezed, choking the other demon.**

** "Forever," he repeated, his eyes glowing. "How **_**dare**_** you even try such a pathetic trick! How **_**dare**_** you lay your filthy hands on **_**my**_** master! You're nothing but a cruel, sadistic, lying bastard!**

** You know absolutely nothing about him. I have stood by his side for over three years. I have protected him with my very life. You think you could just take him away from me without a fight?"**

** "You can always find another."**

** "He is the only one I want," Sebastian whispered.**

** "Because you want to devour him?"**

** "No," Sebastian said firmly. "Because I want to love him."**

** Ciel's eyes widdened.**

** Sebastian let go, pulling away from Claude. He turned, grabbing Ciel. He picked him up and carried him to the carrage. He opened the door and set the boy down.**

** "Sebastian - "**

** Sebastian slammed the door. He climbed into the seat and took hold of the reigns.**

** Ciel closed his eyes, laying down on the seat. He hugged his knees to his chest, his mind replaying Claude's words.**

_**You mean nothing to him.**_


	5. Love Everlasting

** Ciel woke to a knock on his door.**

** "Nn...Sebastian?" He said sleepily.**

** "It's me, young master." Meyrin stepped into the room, pushing her glasses up her nose.**

** Ciel's stomach clenched. He sat up, his eyes panicked. "Where's Sebastian?"**

** "He left this morning, master," Meyrin said.**

** "What do you mean, he left!?"**

** "H-he said he needed to pick something up from town," Meyrin answered, looking afraid. "I'm sorry, I should have made him stay, I told him I didn't know how to do this!"**

** "So he's...he's coming back, right?"**

** Meyrin frowned. "Of course he's coming back, master. Why wouldn't he?"**

** Ciel turned his face away. "Did he leave you in charge of me?"**

** "Yes, sir," Meyrin answered, bowing her head. "I told him I wasn't any good at this, but he said I'd be fine..."**

** "Did he say how long he'd be out?"**

** Meyrin shook her head.**

** Ciel sighed, reaching for his eyepatch. Meyrin stepped closer.**

** "Master, let me - "**

** "I got it," Ciel said quickly. "Uh, Meyrin?"**

** "Yes, sir?"**

** "I think I can get dressed by myself."**

** Meyrin blushed fiercly. "I was gonna let Bard do that, sir!"**

** Ciel sighed. "No, it's fine. I'll take care of it. Just go back to what you were doing."**

** Meyrin shuffled her feet. "Are you sure, sir?"**

** "Yes."**

** Meyrin bowed, wobbling slightly. "I'll get back to cleaning right away, sir!" She left the room, closing the door behind her.**

** Ciel sighed and lay back down, burrying his face in his pillow. He groaned and sat up. **_**I can do this**_**. **

** Ciel walked to his closet, peeking inside. He sifted through his clothing. He pulled out a pair of trousers and a blouse. He stepped into the trousers, pulling them up around his waist.**

** He fumbled with the buttons, trying to slide them into the holes. **_**Is this really so damn hard!?**_

** He finally got them buttoned, then reached for the blouse. He pulled his arms through. **_**More buttons!?**_

** "Damn it!" He growled, fumbling with the shirt. He managed to button up the shirt most of the way. He gave up on the top buttons.**

** He pulled on his socks and reached for his boots. He pulled them on, then looked down at the laces. **_**How do I tie these?**_

** He tried to remember how Sebastian did it. He crossed one lace of the other, then made a little loop. He crossed the other lace over that loop, then pulled it through. He pulled the two loops...**

** And the laces came untied.**

** "What the Hell!" He groaned. He tried it again. Same result. He sighed and tried again, pulling carefully on the loops this time. "Got it!" He tied the other shoe, then grabbed his eyepatch. He tied the back of the eyepatch the same way as the shoes.**

** He picked up his bow and wrapped it around his neck. "Wait, this is different..." He fumbled with the tie, trying to make it into that puffy bow shape Sebastian did so well.**

** No luck.**

** "How the Hell does he do this?" he sighed, frustrated. He closed his eyes. "He can do this because he's perfect."**

** Ciel jumped when he felt someone grab the bow around his neck.**

** Sebastian kneeled down in front of him, smiling. His eyes sparkled as he looked up at the boy. "I'm not perfect, master. I'm just one Hell of a butler."**

** "S-Sebastian! I thought you were gone."**

** Sebastian tied the bow perfectly. As usual. "I appologize, master. I thought I would go into town for a little while."**

** Ciel frowned. "Why?"**

** Sebastian looked down. "I...I needed some fresh air."**

** "And you couldn't just step outside, could you?" **

** Sebastian sighed and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small black box. He opened it slowly, pulling something out. Something that looked a lot like...**

** "A ring?" Ciel blinked, looking down at the ring. It was silver, with a dark blue gem.**

** Sebastian took Ciel's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. **

** Why did Sebastian get him a ring?**

** Why did this seem like some sort of proposal?**

** Wait...Proposal...? Was Sebastian - !?**

** "Sebastian, what the Hell!?" Ciel snapped, pulling his hand away. He looked at the ring, his eye's widdening. "S-Sebastian...what is this?"**

** "It's a ring, master."**

** "I know what it is!" Ciel snapped, blushing. "I mean, what...what are you...why did you get me a ring!?"**  
** Sebastian sighed. "Ciel..."**

** Sebastian wasn't...?**

** "Whatever your answer is, I just want you to know that I'll think no less about you."**

** No, he couldn't be...?**

** "I'll still love you, no matter what your answer is."**

** Oh, God, he was!**

** "Sebastian, are you asking me to marry you!?" Ciel's eyes widdened. His heart beat so fast, he swore he was having a heart attack.**

** "I-I just want you to know that I...that I'll never leave you. I'd do anything for you, Ciel, and I just..."**

** "You **_**are!**_** You're asking me to marry you!"**

** "I've felt this way for a while, but I...I didn't know how you felt. Until last night."**

** Ciel felt his eyes water. "Sebastian, I swear, I didn't mean to - "**

** "I know," Sebastian said quickly. "I know you didn't. It was him, but I...I didn't think he'd actually try anything."**

** "But I-I liked it," Ciel whispered, his voice breaking. "I liked it..."**

** "Of course you did," Sebastian sighed. "That's how he manipulates his prey. Pleasure will make anyone vulnerable, Ciel. I blame him, not you."**

** "But the things he said..."**

** Sebastian looked up, his eyes cold. "Do you believe him?"**

** Ciel felt his bottom lip quiver. "No...yes...I don't know."**

** Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand, holding it. "Ciel, listen to me. You **_**do**_** mean something to me. You mean everything to me. If you were to leave me, I would...it would...I've never felt this way before, Ciel. I wouldn't know what to do if you left me."**

** Ciel felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek.**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened. "No. No, don't cry. Please." He whimpered and leaned in, kissing the boy passionately. "Please, don't cry. I don't want you to be sad, please. Ciel..."**

** Ciel Phantomhive knew he'd fall prey to this demon...but he never thought he'd fall in love. **

** "Sebastian," Ciel whispered. Sebastian looked up at the boy. "I promised you my soul when I met you."**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened. "Ciel, it's not time for you to - "**

** Ciel reached down, placing a finger over the man's lips.**

** "I promised you my soul when I met you," Ciel repeated. "Now...now I promise you my heart."**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened even more.**

** Ciel smiled, another tear rolling down his cheek. This time, the tear was a tear of pure happiness.**

** "My answer is yes," he whispered. "I will marry you."**

** Sebastian tackled the boy onto the bed. He kissed him over and over, never wanting to stop.**

** Ciel laughed, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He lay in his arms, smiling.**

** For the second time in his life...Ciel Phantomhive was happy.**

**THE END**


End file.
